howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock
How to Rock (originally titled How to Rock Braces and Glasses) is an series that is airing on Nickelodeon. It stars Cymphonique Miller. The series based on the How to Rock Braces and Glasses book series by Meg Haston published by Little, Brown Books For Young Readers and Alloy Entertainment. The first promo aired during the movie, Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh, on December 10, 2011. The series was officially green-lit on May 23, 2011 (with a 20-episode order) and began production this past summer. It is premiered on February 4, 2012. Premise The show centers on Kacey Simon (Cymphonique Miller), a popular girl whose status goes down after she must briefly wear braces and glasses. Ignored by the mean girls, Kacey finds a new way to express herself, through music by becoming the lead singer of the pop-rock band Gravity 5 with Stevie (Lulu Antariksa), Zander (Max Schneider), Kevin (Christopher O'Neal and Nelson (Noah Crawford). The band's success begins a rivalry with The Perfs featuring her former best friends Molly (Samantha Boscarino) and Grace (Halston Sage). Characters 'Main characters' *'Kacey Simon' (Cymphonique Miller) is former queen of The Perfs, now lead singer of Gravity 5, Kacey Simon is confident, bold, and beautiful and now on a constant campaign to take her new friends and band mates to the top of the school social ladder. She can sing, she can dance, and she's proving to Gravity 5 that she also knows how to be a true friend, but sometimes her plans might go a bit too far. *'Molly Garfunkel' (Samantha Boscarino) is the new Queen of the Perfs after Kacey Simon left them for Gravity 5. Molly is every bit as confident, popular and beautiful as Kacey, but she's also an evil mastermind plotting to bury Kacey once and for all. *'Zander Robbins' (Max Schneider) is the new kid in school and guitarist for Gravity 5. Zander is cool, handsome and perhaps sometimes a little vain, but he is also confident, loyal and the voice of reason among his band of friends it is hinted that he Kacey share one of the strongest relationships. *'Stevie Baskara' (Lulu Antariksa) is Gravity 5's smart, beautiful, no-nonsense bass player. The guys love her because she is cool, but fear her because she can and will crush them. She is very protective of her friends and likes to be noticed and understood. *'Grace King' (Halston Sage) is queen bee Molly's gorgeous but naïve sidekick, in the mean girl group The Perfs. Although she tries to follow Molly's evil lead, Grace just doesn't have it in her to be mean. She has a crush on Nelson. *'Nelson Baxter' (Noah Crawford) is the tech-savvy, sci-fi loving keyboard player and DJ for Gravity 5. Nelson is confident when talking about the ladies, but completely tongue-tied when he is face to face with them. He has a crush on Grace. *'Kevin Reed' (Christopher O'Neal) is the drummer for Gravity 5. Besides being constantly hungry and constantly sweating, he is awkward with the ladies but athletic enough to make every sports team just not good enough to actually play. Though things might start off on the wrong foot, somehow he manages to make everything better. 'Recurring characters' *'Andy Bartlet' (Jacob Houston) is a student who goes to Brewster High School. He has a crush on Stevie and often tries to flirt with her. *'Mr. March' (Kirk Fox) is the history teacher at Brewster High School. International release External links *Official website *[http://www.nick.com/shows/how-to-rock?navid=showNav How to Rock] at Nick.com *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1943276/ How to Rock] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Series Category:Browse Category:How to Rock